In typical applications, a frozen beverage dispenser is periodically disassembled for cleaning and sanitizing. Previous attempts at creating clean in place (CIP) machines have proved problematic. Some current dispensers provide for heat pasteurization of the dispensed product on a periodic basis to destroy bacterial components and extend the clean and sanitize frequency, but such dispensers still require that the equipment be disassembled and cleaned from time to time. The heating of the product can diminish the overall quality of the dispensed product and increase cleaning difficulty. In addition, some systems are exposed to ambient contamination including introduction of bacterial components during use or cleaning. Problems persisted in previous CIP concepts regarding the cleanability of the machine and sanitizing.